Grudges
by acidmudblood
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy aka jerk of the year, has always been trying to pick a fight with innocent Rose Weasley since god knows when. Well, I guess we can all claim that Weasleys and Malfoys were destined to always have silly grudges against each other. But now their silly fights are being taken to a whole new level as they challenge each other in a game of "truth or dare".Or so, it seems.
1. Chapter 1

*AS EVERYONE KNOWS, JKR owns everything and she is absolutely fabulous. and if you think the first chapter is kinda horrible, just skip it and read the second one. just to let you all know from the start- this fanfic won't contain any smut. maybe I'm planning to insert sex scene(s) (i'm not sure yet), but nO SMUT. rated T for language and idk. please leave some reviews if you like, and i 100% welcome constructive criticism- anything to make the story better.

2nd September 2021, the night was starless and chilly. Scorpius Malfoy tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep, not even knowing why. Today had been his second day in his fifth year, and as a school prefect. Although it was only the second day of term, he already had a lot of homework to be completed.

It was 12.30am when Scorpius decided that he really couldn't sleep, so he got up and just sat there on his bed, staring into the empty darkness of the dormitory, before getting up and walking towards the window.

He stared long and hard and he stared without thinking. He just stared. The view from Ravenclaw tower was spectacular, and somehow breathtakingly beautiful under the moonlight. The the silence and stillness of the grounds were somewhat comforting for the body, mind and soul.

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was a Ravenclaw prefect, to let you know. It came as a shock to everyone when the sorting hat yelled "Ravenclaw" instead of "Slytherin" like it did to everyone else in his family. He, as a matter of fact, had always been a bit different than the other Malfoys. And he hates his family, but nobody knows that anyway.

Maybe he just wasn't fit for Slytherin, and maybe his thirst for knowledge and his intelligence proved just that. He was extremely bright and extremely smart, the second brightest in his year- well, next to Hermione Granger's daughter, of course. But don't get me wrong, all of this doesn't make him any less of a rude teenage boy with a badass attitude and a lot of guts. That trait- it just runs in his veins.

After a while of staring out the window, he decided that he had wasted enough time. He went over to his bed, took his bag and pulled out his transfiguration homework, before heading downstairs to the common room to complete it.

Descending the final steps from his dormitory down to the common room, he felt relieved to find that it was completely deserted- until- he walked over to the table to find out that he was wrong. Someone else was there. Apparently, she seemed to have fallen asleep. Her head resting on her shoulder, mouth wide open, and her fiery red hair in a mess, her breathing deep and slow. An unfinished sentence on her parchment where she abandoned her quill and a wide open transfiguration textbook. Rose Weasley.

Scorpius felt annoyed for a moment, and he was unsure of what to do. But nevertheless, he pulled out a chair and sat down on the opposite of her at the table, and began to work on his essay. He kept glancing at her though, and realised how different she looked when she was sleeping like this. But he didn't want to wake her up. It just didnt seem right.

The crackling of the fire and the scratching of his quill on the parchment filled the silence of the common room. He kept trying to write, but somehow he couldn't, because he didn't understand what he was doing, and he just couldn't seem to concentrate.

He continued to stare at her.

And then he stared back at his parchment and felt annoyed.

And then he stared at her again.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't do his homework, there was nothing else left to do. Nothing else left except-

"Weasley," he half shouted. She remained still. "Weasley," he said again. "Weasley- Rose!" Still no response. He got up and bent across the table and softly slapped her face repeatedly. "Weasley!"

And then she stirred, and cringed before she finally opened her eyes. "What the hell?" she hissed in a sleepy voice. He just stared at her and watched her come back to her senses. Finally, she was fully awake again. She seemed a bit startled to find him staring at her like that. "What is your bloody problem?" she half yelled.

"You were asleep, Weasley," he spat. She shrugged, frowning at him. "Not going to say thanks, are you?" he spat again. "Thanks? For what? For waking me up like that? Er yeah- thanks so much Malfoy! That was very lovely!" she snapped.

He scowled. "What are you doing here anyway?" "I'm trying to do my homework, Weasley. You got a problem with that?" "Your homework, at 12.45 in the morning?" "Shut up, I couldn't sleep, Weasley."

She sighed. "Oh, missing your mummy, Malfoy? Feeling homesick? Is that why you can't sleep?". Scorpius didn't respond. They just sat there in silence, staring at their homework, quills in their hands but no progress being made.

After a few minutes, Scorpius couldn't handle it anymore. He sucked in a breath."Look- Weasley. I woke you up because I needed help with this- this transfiguration- shit." She scoffed. "Brains like yours, not helping me would be a waste," he said again. "Oh, really though?" she rolled her eyes.

"Just help me, will you?" he hissed. She sighed, and then she nodded. And then she got up and sat next to him, and began explaining everything.

And then, suddenly, in the middle of their essays, Rose said something. "You know-Malfoy, this brings back a lot of memories." Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "I mean, remember the last time this happened?" she said. "The last time what happened? The last time I asked you to help me with my homework? Yeah, haven't I been doing that every week since our third year?" he scoffed.

"Ugh, no. I mean, the last time when we were back in the common room in the middle of the night, and er- it was just you- and me," she said rather shyly. "Pftt, yeah I remember," he scoffed. "It was in our first year. The first night at Hogwarts," she said. "Don't remind me," he hissed.

And then she smirked. "You were crying," she said to him. He looked up from his parchment, his lips pressed into a hard line, and then he just stared at her face. "Yeah, I remember," he didnt sound bitter, this time.

"I just couldn't sleep that night. So i went down to the common room, and, and I heard someone crying. I thought, I really thought it was someone else though," she paused. "But then I approached the armchair, and I saw you- sobbing," she said again.

He didn't respond.

"And then I just stood there, shocked. But then you saw me, and you yelled at me to go away," she said. Scorpius smirked. "And my dad said not to get too friendly with you. But I don't know, I just didn't want to go away, even when you kept yelling."

"My dad hates your dad," Scorpius said, all of a sudden. "Everyone knows that," she snapped. "Do you hate me though- Rose- I mean, Weasley?" he asked. She looked at him for a while. "Yeah, I do hate you. I loathe you, Malfoy," she said.

"Well, I hate you too," he replied calmly. And then they were silent again.

"I remember after you kept yelling at me, I just yelled back and asked what's wrong," she said again, all of a sudden. "Yeah, and then I just lost it," he scowled. "Then you said you were crying because you were afraid of what your family might do when they found out that you got into Ravenclaw, instead of Slytherin," she added.

He nodded. "I just can't believe that Albus got into Slytherin, though," he paused, "my family got the shock of their lives when they found out that Potter got into Slytherin- when I didn't."

She just looked at him. "But my parents weren't mad, though. Grandad was a bit disappointed. But everything went better than I expected. I was worried for no reason, apparently," he added. "Isn't that what I told you- when I saw you crying?" she replied.

He smirked. "But then you told me to sod off because I don't understand how your family is like and- oh- all that rubbish," she added. He smirked again. "Turns out that they weren't even angry!"

"You're right."

"You just realised that, Malfoy?"

"Er- no."

She shook her head and turned back to her essay, and Scorpius did the same.

After they finally finished, which was nearly 1.30 in the morning, they just sat there at the table, in silence. Wanting to end the awkwardness, Scorpius finally stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed Weasley." "Not even going to thank me for helping you with your work?" she scowled.

He rolled his eyes. "Er- thank you. And goodnight," he said rather awkwardly. "Goodnight," she said back. "Oh yeah, and don't forget, we have to patrol the corridors after lights out, every Tuesday and Wednesday, which starts tomorrow night. It's part of our prefect duties," he said, scratching his neck.

Rose nodded. "Alright-Malfoy. Will you just go to bed? Your presence sickens me. I hate you," she sighed. "I hate you too, Weasley."

And then he left without another word and walked up the staircase to go back to his dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius came downstairs from his dormitory to find Rose sitting worriedly by the fire in the common room. When she caught the sight of him she immediately stood up and glared in his direction.

"About time, we're going to be late."

"Shut up, Weasley. I'll do whatever I want to do."

"Yeah, but being late- don't you think that's disrespectful to Flitwick?"

"Weasley-I said shut it."

And then they silently walked out of the common room, descending the steps, heading towards Flitwick's office, where they'll be informed about their prefect duties.

When they arrived, Scorpius knocked on the door. "Oh, it's you two. I've been waiting. What took you so long?" Flitwick said as he opened the door, already in his nightrobes. "Forgive us, professor," Scorpius said without the slightest bit of sincerity, as they walked into the office.

Rose gave him a dirty look, because after all, it was his fault that they were late. "Ow!" a strangled shriek escaped her mouth. Scorpius had stepped on her foot. "Is everything alright?" Flitwick said, eyeing them suspiciously. Both of them nodded.

"Oh alright then. Now, I want both of you to patrol the 6th floor corridors every Tuesday night, which, as you know- starts today. And on every Wednesday, both of you are to patrol the corridors on the 7th floor, which- starts tomorrow. You may go back to your dormitories by midnight."

Both of them nodded. "So, is everything clear?" Flitwick asked. Both of them nodded again. "Okay then-good. I will inform you if the schedule is to change." "Is that it, professor?" Scorpius asked. "Ah yes. That's all. You may go," Flitwick replied, nodding in the direction of the door.

"What the hell was that for?" Rose asked, once they were far enough away from Flitwick's office. "What the hell was _what_ for?" Scorpius seemed puzzled. "For stepping on my foot- bastard." "Oh, mind your language,will you- _Rosie?_" he scoffed.

"_What_ did you call me?" she hissed. They stopped walking and stared at each other- eye to eye. "I called you Rosie. Problem?"

"Don't you _ever- _call me by that name!"

"How many times do I have to tell you- _don't_ tell me what to do,"

"Alright, Scorp."

He glared at her fuming face for a moment before he stepped on her foot again, harder than ever. "Stop! It hurts!" she screamed, terrified. "It's supposed to hurt. Serves you right- bitch." He released his foot.

She gave him a death stare as she felt white hot pain and anger rise up inside her, and tears began to well up behind her eyes. But she chose to remain silent and argue no more- because Scorpius Malfoy will never know defeat. At least, that's what she believes. She tried her best to not let the tears fall as they walked silently along the dimly lit corridors of Hogwarts.

They arrived at the 6th floor corridors and continued to walk in silence, the anger and hatred hanging awkwardly between them. The torches flickered and the portraits slept, and nothing else could be heard in the darkness, except for their footsteps.

"Weasley," he said, and they both stopped walking. She stared at him with a bored expression, her arms crossed. "I want you to patrol the other side of the corridor. I'll go for this area," he said. "No," she said immediately. "Why not?" he hissed. "We're patrolling the area together no matter how much we hate each other."

"You sicken me, Weasley."

"So do you, Malfoy."

"Then why don't you want to go alone? Afraid of the dark, Weasley?"

"N-no."

"Prove it."

Rose sighed angrily, "alright- meet you back over here by 11.50." "That's the deal Weasley. I'd like to see how far you can go without crying for your parents to save you from the dark." "Stop it!" she cried. "Don't-" he paused and drew nearer to her, they were barely an inch apart from each other. She could feel his hot breath upon her face, tickling her nose. "-tell me what to do." And then he turned and walked away, his robes swiftly sweeping the floor behind him.

Rose swore under her breath as she headed in the opposite direction. Somehow, she felt intimidated when they were in such a close proximity just now. She felt her heart rate increase by a hundredfold as she stared at his angry face that never failed to sicken her. She brused off the thought, and took out her wand, just in case anything happened in the dark corridor that she was about to explore.

"Lumos," she muttered softly, and a faint blue light was glowing at the tip of her wand. Although the walls of the corridor were already dimly lit by the flickering torches, she still didn't feel quite safe until she had a source of light in her own hands.

She walked along the corridor nervously, breathing deeply, and afraid of whatever that could possibly be lurking in the dark. As much as she didn't want to admit, she was clearly afraid of the dark, but she would never allow herself to give in to Scorpius without a fight- even if she knew that she would lose every single time.

The minutes ticked on, slowly, eerily. She was getting tired of all this. She continued to walk in the dark, thinking it pointless of her to patrol the corridors when the school already had Filch and Mrs. Norris. Besides, students could always just possibly slip on an invisibility cloak and get away with it, anyway.

Ten minutes passed, fifteen minutes, twenty, thirty, fourty five, sixty- she lost count. After a while, she checked her watch- 11.30pm. And then she continued to walk, relieved that there's only 20 minutes of hell left before she can go back to her dormitory.

The torches continued to flicker, but then all of a sudden in one swift motion, all the flames that lit the walls of the corridor went out, and Rose was left alone, submerged in complete darkness, and the only thing she had was the faint blue glow at the tip of her wand.

"Oh my god- shit, shit- lumos maxima," she began to panic. It was somehow brighter, but still not bright enough to wash her fears away. "Scorpius!" she yelled- although she knew it was pointless. Why the hell would her arch enemy come and save her from the dark, when it was his suggestion anyway?

She continued to walk in silence, still scared. And all of a sudden she felt a cold hand from the back, touching her neck. A strangled scream escaped her mouth. She was scared out of her guts. And then came laughter, from right behind her. The familiar voice that she always loathed.

She turned around, still trembling. "Malfoy- what the hell?" she shrieked. "Hahahahaha, I knew it. I just _knew it_." He continued to laugh. She slapped his face in anger and frustration. "Oh- ow! Trying to play a game Weasley? What exactly are you trying to prove?"

"You scared the shit out of me! It's not funny, Malfoy," she hissed. "Yeah, whatever. My plan was a success," he laughed again. "What plan? What do you mean? You mean, you planned this all along?" she yelled. "Hahahaha, yeah. I purposely asked you to walk alone. Then it was me who put out the lights and crept up behind you. You should've seen your face!" he still couldn't control his laughter.

"Malfoy that is sick!" she cried. "Yeah- so is your face, weasel kid." "Oh my god," she whimpered. She was still trembling and too traumatized to say anything else. "Come on, let's go," he said, half laughing.

She glared at him and he threw her a puzzled look. "You- you scared the living daylight out of me- and then you suddenly say, 'come on, let's go' to me like nothing ever happened! Like- ugh- I can't even- I just- ugh- I hate you Malfoy, I hate you so much!" she screamed.

"Merlin, Weasley. Can't even take a joke? What the hell do you expect me to say anyway? Look- it's either you stay here and mope around, or you come with me and we can go back to the common room. If you chose to stay here I'd be happier, frankly- wonder how long you'll even survive," he snapped, still staring at her, as though waiting for her.

She sighed and she followed him along the corridor, her wand still firm in her grip and they walked without saying anything else. Well he did have a point, what _did_ she expect him to say to her after that, anyway? Scorpius, _apologizing?_ Not even over her dead body.

She stared at how swiftly he moved even in the dark, and even though she hated him, she felt safe in his presence when she was in the dark. And somehow when he touched her neck she felt as though his cold fingers were burning upon her skin, leaving it stinging after he removed them. Why- though she knew that his only intention was to scare her- but _why _did he choose to touch her neck, to place his fingers upon her skin softly, and gently. He could've chosen to tap her shoulder, or pat her back- it would still scare her as much as anything.

_Stop thinking about all this crap. _She told herself. It didn't mean anything to her, anyway. At least, that's what she thought. They continued to walk in silence, until they reached the door of their common room. Rose wasnt even listening when she realized that Scorpius had answered the security question at the door within seconds, and soon enough they were inside.

The common room was deserted, except for a few fifth years and seventh years who were busy studying for their OWLs and NEWTs, and they ignored the presence of both Rose and Scorpius.

"Well, I had a great time Weasley," he smirked. "It's still not funny, Malfoy," she hissed. "Yeah, whatever. At least I managed to prove that you're afraid of the dark," he said smugly.

"What's wrong with you? You think this is a game, Malfoy?"

"Oh, we'll see, Weasley. We'll see. Tomorrow."

"What do you mean- tomorrow?"

"We have to patrol the corridors again- tomorrow. You forgotten already?"

"Er- no. But honestly, what are you trying to prove?"

"You'll see- Weasley. If _you_ think this is a game, then two can play, _Rose Weasley_. Two can play,"

And then he brought himself extremely close up to her- they were barely an inch from each other. His breath was upon her face, their noses almost touching- when he spoke in nothing more than a whisper, "let's play another game _tomorrow_."

Still smirking, he drew back and quickly turned away without saying anything else as he walked up the staircase back to his dormitory, leaving her open mouthed and fuming, sighing with confusion and without a chance to say anything else to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well hello there, Weasley," came a drawl from right behind her. Scorpius Malfoy. She recognized it at once, and put down her fork and spoon. "What do you want?" she hissed, not turning her head to look at him.

"I see you're eating dinner alone tonight- eh?" She still didn't turn to look at him, but she already knew he was smirking. "Got a problem with that?" "Oh no no- but where are your friends, Wealsey?" he paused, "oh yeah, I forgot, you don't have any!" he laughed to himself.

Finally, she turned around. "What _is_ your problem, exactly?" she hissed, staring him in the eye. He smirked. "_I _don't have any problems, Weasley. But-" he paused, placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, and leaned in extremely close to her, and whispered in her ear, "_you_ do."

She threw him a look of disgust. "My only problem is you, Malfoy." He smirked again, and patted her shoulder, "that is correct." She glared at him, and rudely pushed his hand away from her shoulder. "Weasley doesn't like it when I touch her, eh?"

"Can you just- fuck off?"

"Mind your language, Weasley,"

"Honestly- just- go away!"

"If it makes you happy, then why would I?"

She glared at him again, and then turned to stare at her food. "Don't know what else to say?" he asked. She ignored him. "How would little Rosie like it if-I sat down right next to her?" She turned her head at once and continued to glare. He returned her glare with a smile, and took a seat beside her.

She was still glaring. "Go on- eat- _Rosie_. I don't want to interrupt your dinner." "Don't call me that!" she yelled. Heads at the table began to turn. "Don't tell me what to do, Weasley." And then he started eating his dinner, as though nothing had ever happened, Rose sulking miserably beside him. People were staring at them, wondering why on earth they were sitting beside each other.

"You're embarrassing me, Malfoy."

"If I'm embarrassing anyone, it would be myself. And clearly, I am not embarrassed because everyone knows that I hate you anyway."

"God damnit. Just- why- why are you doing this to me?"

"For fun, obviously."

"I can't even eat in peace!"

His eyes took off from his plate and looked at her.

"Honestly- Weasley? You'll have so much more trouble eating- if I did this."

"What?"

And then he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him, their shoulders pressing against each other, her head leaned in close to his neck. "What the ruddy hell! Stop it! Get away from me! Don't touch me!" she shrieked, trying to push him away, but his grip was too strong. "Eat, Weasley. Just eat."

"How can I _eat_- if you're doing this to me?" she yelled. More heads began to turn and several students were already staring at them. "Finish your food and I'll let go of you," he said calmly. "No!" she yelled. "Fine then, it's your choice Weasley." "You're sick. Sick!"

More people were beginning to stare.

"I said- eat, Weasley. If you don't shut up I'll spit onto your plate," he said calmly "I hate you. I hate you so much," her voice was trembling. "Shush."

Not wanting to argue anymore, they both continued to eat in silence – until - Albus came along. He was passing by the Ravenclaw table on his way out of the great hall when suddenly- "Rose? Scorpius? What the ruddy hell-" he seemed taken aback.

They both turned to look at him. "See! I told you- you're embarrassing me!" she yelled at Scorpius. Albus was laughing. "If I told my dad about this-" he said, still laughing.

"Don't get mistaken, Potter-" Scorpius said calmly, but Rose cut him off. "Al- Al, he's torturing me!" Rose cried, her tone was pleading. Albus was still laughing. "Hugo and Lily need to see this!"

"Al- no! Oh my god- Al, please!" she screamed. Scorpius was laughing as well. "Let- go- of- me!" she said, kicking and hitting him. "I'm going to the Gryffindor table!" Albus laughed, and then he walked away, still laughing. "Al- no! Please!" she screamed. "Wait till your brother tells your father!" he called out in the distance, still laughing.

She felt like crying. "Let me go – help- ugh- if my family knows- I- this is all your fault -you bastard!" she screamed, hitting him again. He was laughing. "I don't want to eat anymore! Just let go of me! It's not funny, it's not a game Malfoy! Just let go of me!" she yelled. Almost everyone at the Ravenclaw table were staring at what just happened.

"Alright," he said, finally letting go of her. Thankful that she was finally free of his grasp, she quickly stood up and pushed him in the shoulder before she made her way to storm out of the great hall-leaving curious eyes continuously staring at the both of them.

"But don't forget- we still have to patrol the corridors tonight!" he called out. She ignored him, and broke into a run towards the Ravenclaw common room- fighting back her tears.

*** it's a bit short, and the fourth chapter would be around this long as well. idk sorry. I'll be uploading the 4th chapter in a few more hours.

**Leave some reviews please- if you like.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius entered the common room, searching for Rose, but she was nowhere to be found. They were supposed to be heading off to patrol the 7th floor corridor by now, and seeing that Rose wasn't anywhere in the common room, he approached the first person he noticed- a first year who was sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a book.

"Er-," he said awkwardly. The small boy looked up at him, apparently intimidated. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he snapped. The boy shook his head. "Have you seen this Weasley girl? You know- the red haired prefect?"

The boy stared at him for a moment. "Oh- is she your girlfriend?" he asked. "God damnit- no! No no no no. Don't ever say that!" he hissed. "Sorry. It's just in the great hall just now-" the boy said, but Scorpius cut him off. "Nevermind that- just- have you seen her or have you not?" he was stern.

"Well yes- I- I saw her leave the common room a few minutes ago." "You saw her leave?"

"Yes- I did."

"Alright. That settles it."

He left the common room without saying anything else, and headed for the 7th floor. Coming to a halt at the end of the staircase, he caught a glimpse of her silhouette at the end of the corridor, and quickly but quietly followed after.

"Well, well, well. _Someone's_ wandering around the school after lights out," he said, stopping right behind her. She sighed sharply. "Can't seem to leave me alone, can you?" "Oh no, Weasley. It's _you_ who'll come running after me once you realize how scared of the dark you are." She ignored him and continued to walk. "Remember what I said about playing a game, Weasley?" She continued to ignore him.

"Don't want to talk, Wealsey? On your period, are you?" "Leave me alone!" she yelled, losing it completely, and trying hard not to cry. "Whoa, Weasley."

"Look-," she hissed, "you and your immature soul- first- you try to embarrass me in front of _everyone_ in the great hall- I couldn't even eat in peace for the sake of _Merlin _- and then now, you try to talk to me about some stupid game- honestly I don't even know _what _you're going on about and I don't even want to know- honestly- and I know you enjoy making fun of me and all that-I've gotten used to it but somehow today you've just been so bloody mean to me- I don't even know _why_- but you just- can't _fucking_ leave me alone- can you? Just this once- Malfoy- for _once_- just leave me alone."

Scorpius seemed taken aback for a moment, but as he opened his mouth to speak, she hissed, "and don't go on saying anything else because I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. Just leave me alone."

She sighed, before frantically storming off away from him, and then breaking into a run. He stood there blankly for a moment, when he realized that she was going to run away and hide from him. And he knew just the place where she would hide.

He walked along the corridor and turned left and made his way along another corridor, and finally he noticed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and he knew he was heading in the right direction. His father had told him about this mysterious room, and now was just the time for him to prove its existence in front of his own eyes.

He approached the wall opposite the tapestry, and pressed his ears to the wall. He could hear nothing, but he knew that he soon will. He walked past the wall- three times- thinking really hard 'I want to find Rose Weasley, and I know she's in there.'

And soon enough, a door appeared and he pushed it open to find a small room- the size of a broom cupboard with only a mirror and a sink. Rose was there and her back was pressed against the wall, her head pressed into her knees- sobbing. He seemed shocked for a moment to realize that he actually made her cry, and he just stood there- staring at her.

It took a few minutes before she finally looked up and realized that she wasn't alone. "I told you to leave me alone." He ignored her and went to sit down and lean against the wall beside her, one knee folded where he rested his arm, and the other leg stretched out in front. She stared at him for a moment, and then she wiped her tears away.

"How did you even find me?"

"Think you're the only one who knows about this room?"

"No- I mean- I thought you couldn't enter the room- how did you do it?"

"I don't know. I just- I just kept thinking- _I want to find Rose Weasley._ And then the door appeared."

"And _why_ – exactly- would you want to find me?"

"I don't know, okay- I just thought- I- I don't know."

"Honestly- Scorpius…"

"Did you just call me Scorpius?"

She began to flush. "Malfoy-,"

"No. I don't care anyway."

"You don't mind me calling you Scorpius?"

"Tell me- _Rose_- what's the point of having a _name _if people don't call you that?"

"Yeah but-"

"_Malfoy _is also the name of my father, and my grandfather and my great grandfather and all that- I don't even know anymore."

"You just can't seem to leave me alone."

"See! _Out of the blue_- you're just- you're bringing it up again! It's not that I'm doing anything mean or bad to you right now, am I?"

She smiled. "I know, but what's it with you always trying to annoy me and all that?"

"Tell me- Rose, hasn't it been like that since the first year?"

"Oh, so now we're on first name terms, are we?"

"God damnit- _Merlin_- just- what the ruddy hell is your problem?"

"No. What's _your_ problem, Scorpius?"

"I haven't got any- as a matter of fact. While _you_, on the other hand-"

"I asked you already, what is your problem- always trying to pick a fight with me?"

"And I answered already- I told you that I don't know! Just forget it. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. Honestly, you're the one who always gets so worked up and emotional about stupid trivial things."

"Oh, so trying to make yourself look like a stupid abusive boyfriend in front of my cousin and not allowing me to eat properly is considered trivial- is it?"

"It was just for fun."

"Yeah everything's _just for fun_ for you Malfoy."

"Make up your mind already- are you going to call me Malfoy or Scorpius?"

"You think everything is a game, don't you? And I shall call you whatever I please."

"Speaking of games, Weasley- why don't we just stay here for now? I can't be bothered to patrol the corridors tonight."

"That's very irresponsible of you."

"You know you want to sit here and forget everything."

"I can't-"

"Just this _once_- let's forget about just now, let's forget about yesterday, let's forget about the past, let's forget about tomorrow. Let's just sit here, and play a game."

"You're very unnerving."

"I know that. But just- once- Weasley, let's get to know each other."

She pressed her face into her knees and exhaled deeply. "Only once?" she finally said, looking him in the eye.

"Only once. But I can't promise."

She took a deep breath. "Alright- what is this _game_ you want to play?"

* On Scorpius entering the room of requirement although Rose was present inside it - "It is advised that the users of this room be very specific about what they are looking for, as it has been shown that other people can enter the room and see what the occupant is doing if they know how the room is being used. The Inquisitorial Squad found the hideout of the D.A. in 1996 by knowing that the D.A. was in the room at the time."

- harrypotter. wikia wiki/ Room_of_Requirement

**I have no idea why but when I put in the correct full proper link it won't come out properly when I publish it?

***okay idk the chapter is supposed to be longer I already wrote a bit more, but since I said that I would upload it today, I'm keeping to my words and right now I have to go and visit my brother in the hospital. The continuation will be in the next chapter- I'll most probably be uploading it on Saturday or Sunday. Please leave some reviews if you want to, and hope for my brother's speedy recovery. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

*Alright. Hello there. Apparently the fifth chapter is around 3 weeks overdue. My apologies. First of all I had to go for this camp thing on the week that I was supposed to upload it. And then the weeks after that idk I guess I was just caught up with a lot of schoolwork and school events, stuff like that. Plus- everytime I decided that I wanted to continue with the 5th chapter, I could not do it because of- idk- writer's block? It took me a really long time to figure out what Rose and Scorpius' biggest fears were- and that was probably my main problem in having trouble to continue with this chapter lol. I'm really sorry for the delay *sigh*and I think my writing quality has deteriorated but nevermind. Well, here it is and I hope you're not _too_ disappointed with the chapter.

"Truth or dare, Weasley. I promise, it's not what you think."

She let out a mirthless laugh. "Honestly- what- a kids game?"

"Yes yes whatever. But you know we're not kids anymore. Hurry up, choose."

"Really- _what in the name of Merlin_- has gotten into you? A few hours ago you just try to embarrass me in front of everyone and you do all this- shit- to upset me. And then now you're here asking me into a game of truth or dare?"

"Shut up and just pick one."

"Fine then. Truth."

"Good. Tell me- what is your biggest fear? I know you really aren't _that_ afraid of the dark."

"I fear many things," she sighed.

"Weasley, you're not following the rules."

"Who said there were any rules?"

"_I_say so. Now, tell me- everyone fears many things, Weasley. But what do you fear the most?"

She bit her lip, and stared at the ceiling.

"I fear- _rejection_," she said.

"Rejection?"

"Like how you hand in your work and the teacher doesn't accept it. Like how you express your opinions and people argue about your opinion being wrong- I mean- but those are just small examples. I- I don't fear that kind of rejection."

"Then what exactly do you fear?"

"I- honestly… I fear… my family- rejecting me for… I don't know whatever reasons. Maybe- disowning me for a mistake I made- things like that, I suppose."

"You can't be _that_ afraid of your family?"

"Look who's speaking Malfoy- remember when you _cried_ all night long when you got sorted into Ravenclaw?"

He didn't respond. And then, they just sat there for a while- enjoying the silence, somehow a blissfully rare, comfortable silence- something that had probably never existed between them, until right now.

"What about you, Malfoy?" she finally said. He eyed her for a moment.

"My biggest fear… is of me getting sorted into Hufflepuff."

She smiled to herself. "Honestly, you're a terrible liar."

"You think?"

They stared at each other's faces for a brief moment, before quickly looking away. Rose felt herself flush, and wondered if Scorpius also felt the same. Finally, she said, "I wish we could have more conversations like this." He ignored her.

"So, tell me, Scorpius, what _is_ your biggest fear?"

"I already told you, Weasley."

"No. You have not."

"I fear… something."

"And, what is that something?"

"This thing…"

"This thing what?" Rose stared at him curiously. He turned his head and stared back at her face, before sucking in a breath, and he said in nothing more than a whisper, "_I fear this thing called love_."

It took a while for her to let those words sink in. She closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath, knowing that it was best for her to play along, before she whispered back at him, "no wonder you're so full of hatred."

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley …" he was smiling, a small, but sincere, genuine smile, which surprised her.

"I hardly ever see you smile like that," she said.

"I hardly ever see _you__smile_. Honestly, you're far more bitter and full of hatred than I am, Weasley."

"I am _not_," she scoffed.

"Look at that- denial. Just proves the truth. _Denial proves the truth_, Weasley."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll figure it out yourself."

"Fine then. So tell me, Malfoy- why do you fear this thing called love?"

"Foolish girl you are- Weasley. I like to believe that love does not exist." He closed his eyes. She stared at him. "Then, if you believe that it does not exist, why do you fear it?" Eyes still closed, he took a deep breath. "Because, Weasley- when you are afraid of something, you try your best to believe that it is not real, in hopes that you will never find it."

"So, you never want to find love? You don't want to get married and have children and all that in the future?"

"No, no. I don't mean it like that, Weasley."

"Then how- how do you mean it?"

He inhaled, exhaled deeply. His eyes flew open, and he ran his fingers through his hair, and rubbed his neck, before finally turning to face her.

"I don't know. I just don't know, Weasley. I'm not some philosophical genius or something. I just- don't ask me things."

"You talk a lot of shit, Malfoy." And then, she found herself grinning, not knowing why. He returned her grin, and said, "I know."

"You seem very… _un-Scorpius-like_, right now. Did you know?"

"You seem very _un-Weasley-like_, right now. Did you know?" he mimicked her. "No, honestly, Malfoy. I'm being serious. I never thought you'd even talk like this, to anyone. Yet… right now you're just…" she paused, and couldn't think of what to say, and remained silent.

"I'm just what?"

"You're just different… different than how you usually are."

"Thank you for your compliment."

"Hell no, Malfoy. That wasn't supposed to be a compliment."

"You're lying."

"I am _not_."

"Whatever you say so, Wealsey."

And then she smiled to herself, a small, secret smile, because she thought she knew that he was right. Maybe she wasn't telling the truth after all. Maybe it was meant to be a compliment.

"I can see you smiling, you know," he sounded bored. "Fuck off." She laughed. She didn't know why she laughed. But she did. "Merlin, mind your language will you, Weasley? Now can we please get back to this game?" he scowled. _Oh right_. She almost forgot that they were playing a game of truth and dare. And Scorpius seemed to have been back to his usual self again.

"Malfoy, how long is this game supposed to last?" she asked. "Oh, I don't know Weasley. But it definitely won't end tonight. Or tomorrow. Or next week. Unless you're too weak to allow yourself to give up so fast." "_What?_" her confusion and seemed genuine.

"Don't you understand what I just said? God, what an idiot."

"No-no Malfoy. I don't understand why-"

"Merlin, Weasley. I don't need any of your stupidity right now, alright. So just shut up and let me explain."

She stared at him blankly.

"You see, I already told you that this wouldn't be what you think it would be. Well, _I_, will be challenging _you_ in this little game. And you… you're going to lose, undoubtedly. But it still will be fun to see you in pain, so why not?"

She continued to stare at him blankly.

"_Our_version of truth or dare- you see, Weasley, is a bit different. I will think of something challenging for you to accomplish - and you shall do the same. And the game keeps going on until you complete the "dare". When you're done, you give me a challenge- or should I say, _dare_- and when I manage to complete it, I'll think of another horrible thing for you to do."

He looked at her and smiled a sinister smile. "Do you understand?" She took a deep breath. "You know what, Malfoy? You're stupid." She seemed bored but also a tad bit confused by his explanation of their 'game'. "Stupid, am I? I'd rather be stupid than be a coward like you, Weasley." "I am_not-_" she hissed, but he cut her off.

"Let's just admit it. You don't want to play this game because you _know_that you're going to lose."

"What? No! I am not- I just – ugh- why are you doing this?"

"For fun, Weasley."

"You're sick. And what about the truth part of the game? It's called _truth_ or dare."

He smirked. "Oh, you'll see, Weasley. You'll see."

"Honestly-Malfoy…" she sighed. "What happens when one of us doesn't want to- or is unable to complete the challenge?"

"Honestly, Weasley. You're indeed an idiot. You lose the game, obviously. What else?" he scowled.

"Okay- so you lose. But what happens if you win?"

"You really do enjoy testing my patience, don't you? You get nothing, you idiot. But it's still worth the fun."

"So wait- you created this stupid little game and challenge me to it, but even if you win or lose, you still get nothing? That's stupid Malfoy. Both winners and losers earn nothing. What's the point then?" she sighed.

"What's the point?" he let out a mirthless laugh.

"Oh Weasley, Weasley. The _point_ is- just to prove how cowardly _you _are," he said with a hint of amusement. "Just to prove how cowardly _I_ am?" her facial expression seemed as though she wanted to grab hold of him and repeatedly bang his head against the wall. "Yes, Weasley. Do you not understand?" he sighed. "This is just stupid, Malfoy." He nodded plainly.

"Fine then, if you do not want to play along, I cannot force you. But you are definitely a coward."

"I am _not_ a coward!"

"Then prove it."

"Alright- fine! Fine- let's just play this stupid game okay. Whatever. Yeah. So, what's the first challenge you're about to give me?"

"I dare you…" he paused, and smirked at her. She could tell that this was definitely not going to be pleasant, but she didn't know what to expect.

"I dare you to try out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team."

Her eyes widened with shock, and she opened her mouth to gasp, but there wasn't even a slightest sound that came out. She knew she would regret everything, even before he explained things to her. But yet, why, why would she do all this? Why did she care so much if he called her a coward?

His smirk was firm upon his face, evil and amused.

"You're _joking_- Malfoy- the quidditch team- I don't even know how to play quidditch- I just- what?" the words came out in a flurry of confusion, panic and shock.

"_Coward_, Weasley?" he raised an eyebrow.

She took a deep breath, and after a few moments of silence, she stared at him coldly, and spoke, her voice trembling, "alright. I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Bloody _fucking_ hell! What in the name of Merlin?" Albus burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Al, please. I just- ALBUS STOP IT!" They were outside the doors of the great hall, in the entrance hall where the many students passed by on their way to or back from breakfast that morning. A few frightened looking first years noticed them, but said nothing.

Albus continued to laugh, until she slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Alright, alright," he said, drawing a breath. "Rose, I just can't actually believe that you're actually going to try out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team- just for the sake of _SCORPIUS MALFOY_.""Look, I don't want to seem like a wimp," she hissed. "You're definitely going to make a fool of yourself on the pitch, Rose, I promise you."

"Yes Albus, I know. That's why I told you this because I figured-" he cut her off, "that I am going to help you." He laughed again. "Albus, please!" she pleaded, her face flushing with anger. "You're doing all this for the sake of Scorpius Malfoy." "Yes," she groaned.

"Rose, what the ruddy hell has gotten into you? Taking his ""games"" seriously isn't something a person like you would do," he said. His tone was serious this time. She just stared at him blankly. "Come on, why do you want to prove yourself ""worthy"" and ""uncowardly"" to that filthy prick? Why are you so serious about it? For the love of Merlin, you're better than that!"

She flushed, and stuttered before she finally said, "I- I don't know... Albus, I don't know." He shook his head and sighed theatrically. " Dared by that Malfoy asshole to do something unbelievably Rose-like. And I wonder why she even cares so much about what he thinks of her."

Albus noticed her flush again.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"No."

"Albus, please."

"My answer is final."

"Albus, why do you want me make a fool of myself and allow victory to Scorpius Malfoy?"

Albus looked her in the eye, drew a breath and said with a smirk, "it's your fault, Rose. You've made a fool of yourself even before you made that deal with him." "But he called me a coward!" "Look- I want you to ask yourself a question, and then tell me the answer- Why do you even care about what Scorpius Malfoy thinks of you?" he stared at her quizzically, and she was speechless. He smiled, and before he patted her shoulder and walked away, just like that.

"Albus- Albus, wait!" she called after him. He turned to look at her.

"Come on Rose, I'm going to be late for Transfiguration." "Please- I'd do anything for you to help me- teach me quidditch or something- anything, Albus, please."

He paused and sucked in his breath.

"You know what? Think of a really good reason why you care about what Malfoy thinks of you and I promise I'll help you." He turned away without saying anything else. Rose stood there awkwardly, staring after him, and apparently unable to say anything. She closed her eyes, and took a slow, deep breath. Well, it is true- what Albus said…

_Why do I even care about what Scorpius Malfoy thinks of me?_

Rose was early for Potions class that morning. When she entered the classroom, only Margaret Flint, her fellow Ravenclaw, had arrived and taken a seat. She sat down quietly, took out her textbook and read while waiting for the others to arrive.

As the students started filing into the classroom, they all stared at her peculiarly, some were grinning, and some were trying to hide their obvious grins. She wondered what the hell was going on, and stared back at them in confusion, but they ignored her and took their own seats in the classroom.

"OH MY GOD- ROSE WEASLEY- WHAT THE RUDDY HELL?" Melody had slipped in next to her, smiling a grin so wide, while seeming shocked at the same time. Melody Abracas had been sharing the same dormitory with Rose Weasley since first year, and was one of Hogwarts's social butterflies, (unlike Rose) and a tad bid too loud for a girl like Rose to keep them in their 'people I am comfortable with' list.

Rose scorned at her and shook her head disgustedly. "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded. "Rose! How- how could you!" she screamed (by screaming I mean it in a fangirl-ish way) "How could I what?! What did I do? For Merlin's sake!" Melody shook her head, still grinning, and handed her a small piece of parchment with scrawny, untidy handwriting written on it. She snatched it without a word, and immediately gaped in horror as she read it.

_Come along to the quidditch pitch next Saturday to show your support for the famous Rose Weasley who will be auditioning for the Ravenclaw quidditch team! Everyone's invited- the more the merrier! _

Scorpius-fucking-Malfoy. That was the first and only thing that came to her mind when she read it. "He gave out these "invitations" to the whole school at breakfast just now. And I mean, literally the whole school," Melody chuckled. Rose's face had turned a crimson shade and the only thing she felt was pure anger, hatred and embarrassment."Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit, what the actual f-" but before she could finish, the door burst open and Professor Morgenstern walked in.

The chatter began to fade and silence fell almost immediately, as they all turned to stare at their teacher. "Good morning. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 247. Today we'll be learning about the Draught of Peace," he said sternly. He turned to face the blackboard, his robes swiftly following along, and flicked his wand to make the notes appear on the board.

"Now-," he began, but was cut off when the door opened with a frantic bang- and- Scorpius Malfoy walked in, his hair a mess, his face as though he carried the burdens of the world upon his shoulders. He was flushing, and still trying to catch his breath.

"Forgive me for my tardiness, Professor Morgenstern." "Explain yourself, Mr. Malfoy." Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, and shook his head. He couldn't think of any acceptable excuses to be late for class. After all, he was late because he was busy handing out those "invitations."

"Surely, Mr. Malfoy, can't you do any better than that?" Morgenstern's tone was acidic. Scorpius only remained silent. "Mr. Malfoy, I am giving you a chance to explain yourself," he sighed. Scorpius flushed again. "I-I am sorry. I have nothing to say, sir. I- I am at fault. I have no excuses to be late." _Well, there._ He thought to himself. _That wasn't so hard after all. _

Morgenstern eyed him up and down, before nodding coldly. "Very well then. You may have a seat and I shall continue with the class. As you have noticed, we have already wasted enough time. But-," he paused, making direct eye contact, "you will have to go for detention with me on next Tuesday, after dinner."

At that, Scorpius hesitated. "But- professor, I have prefect duties on Tuesdays and Wedn-," but he was cut off. "Excuse me, professor. But I think there's nothing wrong with having detention with Mr. Malfoy on Tuesday night. I am supposed to be patrolling the corridors with him, but I'm sure that I'm highly capable of doing that on my own," Rose interrupted. Her voice was somewhat magnified in the tense silence, and everyone turned to stare at her.

Morgenstern raised an eyebrow, his eyes darted from Rose to Scorpius again. "Well then… Mr. Malfoy, if that's what your fellow Ravenclaw prefect says so…" he drawled. "Trust me, sir. It wouldn't be a problem," she tried to sound convincing.

"Very well then," his tone was final. "Responsible prefect friend you got here, Mr. Malfoy. So detention on Tuesday night it is. Meet me at my office, and no more arguments. Let me continue with my lesson." Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, and nodded his head, before he settled down.

At that, Rose's heart leaped with victory. At least she didn't have to see the bastard's face while patrolling the corridors on Tuesday. Even if it was only just for once. She was tired of his "games." Melody shot her a smirk, but she ignored her. Melody could be really annoying sometimes.

As Scorpius fumbled with his textbook, Morgenstern was already droning on about the drought. Rose stared at him with disgust, and just then, he turned to glace at her, glaring as though she had offended him. She returned his glare with the same coldness, before she sighed and shifted her sight back to the teacher in front.

"Now then, all of you have to complete this assignment in pairs. I have already explained enough, but I want all of you to do further research on the ingredients needed for the Draught of Peace, and write down an essay about it. One essay for each pair is enough. I also shall hand you the ingredients, and you shall prepare this potion by yourselves. The deadline is next week. If you have any questions, you can always pay a visit to my office. Now, are you all clear on this?"

_Not that anyone would want to pay a visit to his office, though. _Rose thought to herself. She personally disliked Professor Morgenstern, because he was cold, strict, and absolutely boring. She'd seen his office a few times before, and the memory of that disgusting room was somehow always fresh in her mind. _Such an unorganized, unhygienic git,_ she thought.

"Alright, I will read out the names- and I will not repeat them. So pay close attention. Coleman, Eric, you will be paired up with Lovelace, Elizabeth. Next, Zabini, Enrique with Flint, Margarent. Hmmm, Connor, Daphne, you will be paired up with Parkinson, David…" Rose stopped paying attention, and rested her head on the desk as Morgenstern continued to drone on.

"Alright, er, Weasley, Rose…" Morgenstern's tone seemed almost automatic. At the mention of her name, she lifted her head and sat upright, paying attention again. "You will be paired up with Malfoy, Scorpius."

She sucked in her breath, and glanced at Scorpius, who was staring at her with a look of disgust. She shook her head disappointedly, and watched him bury his face in his hands. _Oh, for fuck's sake._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Rose!"

She paused in her tracks and turned to look behind. It was her brother, clumsily clutching his stack of books in a hand, chasing after her. She couldn't help but grin at his silliness. He was still 13, and still pretty immature. She was about a head taller than him, although she knew that it wouldn't be for much longer anymore, since he was growing at such an alarming rate. She watched him make his way through the crowd of students in the hallway.

"Rose, oh god, Rose!" He threw her a look of shock and amusement at the same time. It took a while for her to realize that he was repeatedly hitting her arm. "What the_ bloody_ _hell _are you doing, Hugo?!" she shrieked, pushing him away. "Sorry, I just- but- Rose- how could you?!" he seemed disappointed.

"How could I what?!" they were both shouting at each other now, and both of them seemed genuinely confused. "I'm sorry for yelling- I- can we talk for a while?" he frowned at her, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, be quick Hugo, I'm heading to the library to do my work."

"Really, Rose, really? Tomorrow's a Friday. Give yourself a break. Come on, let's have a walk by the lake," he said solemnly. "God, Hugo, I can't! I need to complete my work. If you're not going to tell me whatever you want to tell me right now, I'd be happy to walk away because you're wasting a lot of my time," she sighed.

"Ugh, alright, alright! Fine then, I'll come along with you to the library," he sighed. Rose nodded at this and turned to walk away. "Wait for me, you dimwit!" Rose paused and turned to him and laughed as he caught up with her.

"So basically, you're an idiot, Rose," he said. She shot him a quizzical look. "Auditioning for the quidditch team? What the hell has gotten into you? Are you trying to make yourself look stupid on purpose?" he sounded genuinely disappointed. "Look Hugo, it's nothing I- Malfoy dared me to do it, you wouldn't understand."

"Malfoy? _Malfoy?_" he repeated the name with pure malice in his voice and frowned. "I knew it- I damn right knew it, I knew it was him behind all this-" but before he could finish, both Rose and Hugo came to a halt and was immediately silenced.

They had reached the corridor near the library when they saw Albus- Albus snogging someone against the wall. Rose and Hugo exchanged glances with each other, holding back their laughter. "Albus Potter," Rose called out casually. Rose and Hugo grinned at each other, watching Albus and the girl getting startled and frantically pulling apart in an awkward manner.

Albus and the girl turned to look, both flushing, and saw Rose and Hugo grinning. "I-er- hello, Rose, Hugo," he said awkwardly. His hair was a mess. With a closer look, Rose realized that the girl he was snogging was actually Heather Darvill. Heather Darvill who had been sharing a dormitory with her since first year.

"I- okay- see you soon, Albus," she said awkwardly, her eyes not meeting his face, before she quickly stormed off. Albus glared at Rose and Hugo who were chuckling and high fiving each other. When he was sure that Heather was already out of earshot, he hissed, "really, did you have to?"

"Heather Darvill, really, Albus? Out of all people, you choose the girl who shares a same dormitory with me? She never told me anything about fancying _you_," Rose grinned. "Shut up, Rose- you do know that it's _rude_ to interrupt people snogging," he sighed. "Yes, Albus, and you do know that it's rude to snog someone in public." "Yeah, I bet that you and that Malfoy asshole make out every single day when nobody's around."

"Albus! Stop it!" she whined. "I was joking, you dimwit. But hey, maybe it's true. I mean, isn't it called true love when you actually volunteer to try out for the quidditch team just to impress him?" Albus grinned. At that, Hugo snapped his fingers, "that's _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Rose!"

"Stop it, both of you! You don't understand!" Albus shook his head and ran his hands in his hair to fix it up. "Where are both of you going, anyway?" he asked. "To the library. Wanna join us?" Hugo answered. Albus nodded and the three of them started walking towards the library. "Why are we going to the library, anyway?" Albus asked.

"Because Rose here, wants to finish up her work," Hugo sighed. "Ah, typical, typical," Albus nodded. They entered the library and found Lily sitting alone, in which they decided to join her. "Hey Lily," Hugo said, putting down his books on the table. Lily looked up from her book and grinned at the sight of her brother and cousins.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked, taking a seat. "Oh nothing- I was with a few friends just now, discussing our homework. They've gone back to the common room now." Rose opened up her textbooks, took out a quill and some parchment, and immediately started writing.

"So, Rose, tell me _why _exactly, are you going to audition for the quidditch team?" "Stop it, Hugo." "This is actually the main reason why I wanted to talk to you. Come on, Rose," he sighed. Rose put down her quill and paused, closing her eyes, and sighing theatrically. "Look, I- we were playing a game of truth and dare and I- he dared me to do it. Alright? Of course I refused but- I don't know- I just honestly can't live with him tormenting me and calling me a coward for that."

Hugo, Albus, and Lily exchanged glances and laughed. "So, _that's _your reason?" "Well, yes! Now, please don't bother me about this again," she sighed. Albus nudged Hugo, "sounds like true love to me," he mimicked a whisper. The three of them laughed.

"Keep it low, will you? Other people are trying to study here and the sound of you people laughing is a quite a distraction."

That voice. That god damn voice. Rose recognized it at once. She didn't have to turn around and look to find out who said it. She knew his voice by heart. Even if it was only a syllable, she would recognize it without hesitation.  
Albus, Lily and Hugo turned to look. Realising who it was, they laughed again. Rose sighed, burying her face in her textbook. "Were you listening to our conversation, Malfoy?" Albus called out from where he was sitting. Scorpius was sitting alone, furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment, a textbook open on one side, and a stack of books on the other.

"Dear Merlin, no, of course not, Potter. I'm not interested in your little family reunion in the library, you know. But _please_, keep the laughter low, will you?" at that, he looked up from his parchment and stared at Albus.

"How long have you been here, Malfoy?" "Longer than you have, Potter." "How come we didn't notice you when we walked in?" Hugo asked, turning to look at Scorpius. "I was at the back shelves, going through the books, silly. You'd obviously not be able to see me from where you were," he sighed.

Hugo and Albus turned back to face the table. "Rose, tell me _again, _why are you going to try out for the quidditch team for the sake of _that bloke_?" Hugo sighed. "Look- you know what? Shut up, Hugo. You and Albus should just shut up and stop bothering me. It's not as if you're going to help me anyway. Just- stop," she hissed.

"Not going to help you? Said who? You never asked for help, Rose," Hugo said. "Well, I asked this little prat," Rose indicated to Albus, "this morning and he said no," she hissed.

"Damn it, Albus, why? It'd be great to help Rose practice quidditch." Albus laughed. "What? Why, I mean, _why_ should I help her if she's doing it for that- _that asshole_?" "Come on, Al. Just help her. The quidditch auditions are next week!" Lily added in. Rose stared at the three of them blankly.

"Well, what are you going to do if we _don't_ help you?" Albus asked. "Well, I'm going to go and make a fool of myself on the quidditch pitch in front of everyone, not that it matters because Malfoy is still going to make fun of me, either way, and I don't even want to be on the team," Rose sighed. "Well then, if you don't even want to be on the team, then why are you so keen on practicing quidditch? What difference does it even make?"

"The _difference_, Albus- the difference is that I wouldn't seem _too_ stupid on the pitch if I got some practice," she hissed. Hugo and Albus exchanged glances. "Alright, we'll go to the pitch on Saturday morning, how about that? You, me, and Hugo. And Lily, too, if she wants to come along," Albus said, eyeing Rose, Lily and Hugo.

"Yes, I wanna come along," Lily piped in. Rose looked at the three of them and nodded. "Well, I guess that's a plan," Albus said. "This is gonna be great, I can't wait to see her catch a bludger," Hugo chuckled. Albus and Lily laughed along. Rose only glared.

"Come on, can't take a joke, Rose?" Hugo asked. "Sure I can, but maybe just not right now," she sighed. And with that, she picked up her things and left the table. The three of them exchanged confused glances with each other and watch her leave without saying anything.

Scorpius witnessed what happened and grinned to himself. It's always funny seeing her get angry. Although he wasn't exactly sure what they said to piss her off.

* * * * * - (how do you even insert those line thinggies omfg)

"Oh my god- Rose!" it was Hillary. She took a seat beside her at the Ravenclaw table. Rose grinned at her. "You never told me anything about Albus," she laughed. "Oh, goodness, Rose, I- it was nothing- we're not even dating, I swear," she flushed. "Nah, don't worry. I'm okay with that. But Albus is quite an asshole, I have to warn you." "Rose, I don't even fancy him- I- really, Rose, believe me." "Sure, sure." Both of them laughed.

They had their dinner, Hillary blabbering on about her day while Rose nodded and made occasional remarks- she wasn't much of a conversationalist, anyway. "Albus is a good kisser though," "I'm really afraid, I can't believe we're taking our OWLs this year," "I still can't believe almost a week has passed- we're fifth years already," "Professor McGonagall can really get on your nerves sometimes," "I'm excited to go to Hogsmeade this Saturday," The usual blabber. "Who'd you got paired up with for Potions, Rose?"

At that, her attention went up to full span. "Oh I er- Malfoy." "Ah God, you're lucky," Hillary sighed. "Why the hell am I lucky? That bloke's a jerk. A pain in the arse. A bully. A snob. Basically, he's got the worst traits a human could have, and you call me _lucky_?" she turned to face Hillary.

"Rose, you do know that there's a whole lot of other girls wishing to be paired up with him. Loads fancy that bloke. Loads, I tell you." "Merlin, Hillary, don't tell me you're one of them." "No, no I definitely don't fancy him. But some people'd do anything to get in his pants." "Idiots. There's nothing good about him." "Well, he is quite good looking," Hillary confessed. Rose looked at her and laughed. "Catch a bludger in the head for me, mate."

As Rose was walking back towards the common room, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to look. _God damn it. What does he want? _"Weasley." "The fuck do you want from me?" she hissed. "Woah there, pretty harsh, don't you think? Calm down, your temper's just as bad as your hair," he smirked.

"I'm giving you two options- shut up or leave. I'd say that I'd prefer you choose the latter," she said coldly. "What if I don't want to choose both?" "I'd make you." "Make me, then, Weasley." At that, she lost it. Her fist came swinging at his face, and she watched his expression of shock for a millisecond before he grimaced in pain.

A few people who were passing by, witnessed what happened and laughed. Scorpius rubbed his cheek and winced at her. She only continued to glare. She was about to walk away, when he caught her arm. "I wanted to talk to you about something, actually," he sighed.

"Hurry up, Malfoy, what is it?" "I just wanted to let you know that you haven't succeeded in making me shut up _or_ leave," he smirked. She shot him a glare and walked away. "Weasley, wait! That wasn't what I wanted to say! God damn it, Weasley!" She continued to walk ahead without a respond.

Scorpius found her sitting at the table in the common room, doing her work. Before he even spoke, she looked up at him and hissed, "why the hell can't you seem to leave me alone, Malfoy?" "I wanted to talk to you, but you punched me in the face!" "I punched you in the face because you were being a dick!" "I was _not_!" "Just- get lost. I don't feel like seeing your face." "Well, that's a pity. My face is pretty brilliant- beautiful, if you haven't noticed." She ignored him.

"I wanted to talk about our Potions assignment." "What about our damned Potions assignment?" "I think we should do it on Saturday." "I can't, I'll be busy in the morning." "With what, Weasley?" "It's none of your business." "Well, we can do it in the afternoon, then. While everyone else's at Hogsmeade."

"God damn it, Malfoy. Lily and I already planned what we wanted to do together at Hogsmeade." "Look, Weasley, you're not the only one who's giving up a trip to go out and have some fun. I'd be staying here too, you idiot." "Well, obviously." "I figured if we did it while everyone else's at Hogsmeade, there wouldn't be any distractions- we'd finish it faster. I wouldn't want to spend any longer staring at your hideous face, anyway."

"I don't know, God. Leave me alone. Let me think about it." "Come on, Weasley. Just make up your mind!" "Alright- whatever- yeah, we'll do it on Saturday. Now, will you leave me alone?"

"There's one more thing, Weasley. I have the list of ingredients needed to make the potion. Would you want to do the research or would you want to write the essay?"

"Ugh, I don't know." "Weasley, this is school work we're talking about." "Look- just shut up and leave me alone. I- I guess I'll just do the research and write down the notes, and you'll write the essay, alright? Are you happy now? We've got everything planned out already. See! Now you don't have anything else to say, which means that you'll leave me alone!"

"Maybe you're wrong about that, Weasley." She glared at him and sucked in her breath. He laughed, before walking away, heading upstairs to his dormitory.

There were only 2 of them in the dormitory when Scorpius walked in, making him the third one to arrive. Andrew McLaggen was busy reading his textbook, while Francis Scott was just lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Scorpius threw himself onto the bed and exhaled deeply. Hands folded behind his head, he closed his eyes. "Hey Francis, can I ask you something?" he asked, eyes still closed. "Yeah, what is it, mate?"

"What do you think if a girl punches you really hard in the face because of something you said?" Francis laughed and turned to look at Scorpius. "You know what I think?"

"I think, it's either that she just really hates you, or that she just really loves you."

Scorpius opened his eyes and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

GRUDGES- CHAPTER 8

(Saturday)

"Dear god, look at her arse."

"That's enough, Scorpius," Francis sighed, shaking his head. "Well, you can't lie. She does have a pretty brilliant one, if you ask me," Scorpius smirked, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. He continued to watch the raven-haired Slytherin fourth year walk out the great hall.

"Merlin, Scorpius, are you going to actually eat your food here? Or are you going to stare at her all day? I could use an extra plate of breakfast, if you don't mind," Francis hissed. "Well, I'd prefer the latter, if you ask me. But, she's out of sight already. And I'd starve if I didn't eat, so…"

"I'm surprised. Why am I even friends with someone like you?" Francis sighed. "Maybe because you secretly don't want to admit how fucking brilliant I am," Scorpius laughed. Francis rolled his eyes, restraining a smile.

"Anyway, why'd you ask me that, last night?" Francis said."Asked you what?" "Oh, you know, the one where '_if a girl punches you in the face'_" "Oh- I- er- yeah- nothing." "Nothing? _Nothing _my bloody arse, you idiot. You're hiding something, aren't you?""

Scorpius looked at him, shook his head and smiled.

"She punched you, didn't she?" "She? She- who? How did you know about this?!" at that, Scorpius immediately became defensive. "Well, the girl of your dreams, of course," Francis chuckled.

"Do _not_ say that! Hell, she is _not_ the girl of my dreams!" Francis was laughing. "Dear Merlin, Scorpius! I didn't even say a name! Why'd you go all defensive on me? I don't even know who _she_ is!" Scorpius punched his shoulder playfully. "You idiot."

"Bloody hell, Scorpius. Why are you so worked up?" Francis laughed again. "I- ugh- it's nothing- nothing- sorry, alright. I hope you understand that." "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Scorpius. Whatever you say so."

They continued to eat in silence for the rest of their meal. That was until- a particular someone walked by. Scorpius noticed her walk past by, clad in a Ravenclaw sweater and clutching a broomstick in one hand. He wasn't sure if she saw him while she passed by, but he called out to her anyway.

"Weasley!"

At that, both Francis and Rose turned to look at Scorpius. She shot him a glare, and sighed. "Where the _hell_ are you going?" "I knew it! I knew you would ask me this! Ugh. It's none of your business, Malfoy. Why are you even interested anyway?"

"Hell, Weasley. You're carrying a broomstick! What a surprise! I assume you're going out to play quidditch, eh? Oh wait- I forgot- you don't know _how_ to." She sucked in her breath and winced at him. "You know what? Leave me alone." And then she turned and walked away.

Francis was laughing. "Merlin, Scorpius." "The hell are you laughing at?!" "So, Rose Weasley punched you in the face? Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant," he grinned. "How did you know it was her who punched me?"

"_Well, _maybe it's because of the way she fucking _looks_ at you- it's obvious! Didn't you notice that?" "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" "Well, it depends on you. It's clear that she really hates you. You can see the look on her face, Scorpius. So if you think that's a good thing, then…" "Well, I guess that's a good thing. Hell, I could never imagine _her liking me_, or even worse- me _liking_ her." "You never know, Scorpius. You never know," Francis smirked.

"But, dear lord, Scorpius. If I was her, I'd want to punch you in the face too," he laughed again. "Well, punch me then." "Alright," he laughed, playfully punching his shoulder.

Scorpius got up and dusted his knees. "Hurry up and eat, Francis." "Why?" "Shut up! Just hurry, will you?" "What the hell? Why?" "We're going somewhere! Quick!" Scorpius was tugging at his sleeve impatiently.

Francis stared at him questioningly, but obliged. He quickly gulped down his drink and stood up, before Scorpius dragged him out of the great hall, as though chasing something dead important. "Remind me again, where the _hell_ are we going?"

"We, Francis, we're going to the quidditch pitch. Now, shush."

"Oh, _dear Merlin_. Here we go again…"

* * *

"Having fun out there, Weasleys? Oh and Potters, too!" Scorpius called out. He stood by the edge of the field, smirking smugly. Francis was sighing in annoyance. Rose was clutching her broom uncomfortably, not even moving, just hovering, while Albus and Hugo were circling around, taking turns throwing a quaffle at each other. Lily stood alone down there, not too far away from them, laughing at the three of them.

Scorpius dragged Francis along as he walked towards Lily. "Morning, Potter." Lily glanced sideways at Scorpius and shook her head. "How are you doing, Weasley?!" he called out. Rose turned to look at him and glared from afar. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to get lost, Malfoy!"

Hugo and Albus were laughing. "Oh, look! Rosie, your friend has come to pay a visit!" Albus shouted. "That's very caring and concerning of him, isn't it, Albus?!" Hugo shouted back. "Oh, yes, very! Good morning, Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you here!" "Yes, a huge pleasure indeed!"

"Morning to you too! Hell, I only came to make fun of her. Nothing else! This is pretty much a good form of free entertainment! Yes, I agree! It is _such a pleasure_!" Scorpius shouted, smirking.

"We're glad you're having a good time!" Albus shouted back, laughing, as he caught the quaffle Hugo threw at him. "Don't go back too soon!" Hugo laughed.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled at the three of them.

"Come on, Rosie, we're just having a bit of fun!" Albus laughed.

"Make that _bastard_ leave- or not I wouldn't move this damn broomstick!" she screamed.

"Dear god, Rosie, he's only here to see how brilliant you are at this!" Albus laughed. "Stop! Just- fucking- stop!"

Lily sighed. "Al, you know what? I'd have to agree with her! Just stop it!" she turned to look at Scorpius. "Leave us alone, Malfoy!" Scorpius was laughing. "Can we just _leave_ now?" Francis sucked in his breath. "No- not yet, Francis."

"Potter! Your sister here wants me to leave!"

"Oh- don't leave, Malfoy- we're having a great time!"

"I can see that!"

"Look- just- _just fucking leave_- and _leave us alone_, alright! Stop being such a dickhead to Rose!" Lily screamed.

Francis sighed and shook his head. "Goodbye- I'm leaving!" he yelled, before storming off. "Francis, wait!" Scorpius called out. He ignored him. "Francis Scott- come back!"

He swore under his breath and chased after him. "Unfortunately, I have to leave now! Make sure you don't fall off that broom, Weasley. It'd be a shame to see you in the hospital wing!" he called out at them.

Rose was swearing as Lily sighed with annoyance. Albus and Hugo only laughed. "Go on- chase after him, Rosie!" Albus laughed again. "Fucking idiots," she sighed.

* * *

Rose sat by the table in the common room, doing her homework. The common room was almost empty since almost everyone was at Hogsmeade. Only the first and second years remained, sitting quietly, doing their own things.

A hand slammed on her textbook. She sighed and looked up. Scorpius was staring down at her with his eyebrows raised. "Do you want to do the assignment now?" She sucked in her breath. "Fine- okay, yes." She got up and dusted her skirt.

"Right then. We'll do it in my dormitory," "What?!" she hissed. "You heard me, Weasley." She laughed sarcastically. "What the _hell_ makes you think that _I'm_ going to come up to your _damn_ dormitory to do this potions assignment? Dear god, no!"

Their voices were being raised, and they noticed a few of the first and second years turning to look at them. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Oh, Weasley. Believe me, you _will _come upstairs." "What the hell is wrong with you?!" "There's nothing _wrong_ with me, Weasley. But you _will _come upstairs. I can 100% guarantee that."

"Oh, really? What if I say no?" "Look- it's either we do the assignment in my dormitory, or we don't do it at all. It's your choice Weasley. The ingredients are all with me, anyway. Take your pick."

"Oh- alright then! I guess I choose the latter, then! Let's not do this damn assignment and fail! Sounds like fun, doesn't it?!" "_A lot _of fun, Weasley. Are you sure about this?"

"Oh- I'm sure, alright! Thanks Scorpius! Now you can go away and leave me alone! I'm glad we won't be doing the assignment. Who cares about grades anyway?!" Her sarcasm was acidic.

Scorpius laughed. "Whatever you say, Weasley." He shook his head and walked away, disappearing as he went up the staircase back to his dormitory. Rose rolled her eyes in disgust at him and sighed.

She sat there, fuming, trying to get back to her schoolwork. Soon enough, she was back on track with what she was working on, but her mind continued to wander. Surely, soon enough, Scorpius would come downstairs with the cauldron and ingredients. He wasn't a person who would fail a grade. She knew he wouldn't dare to even allow himself something less than a distinction. Honestly, they were both like that when it came to academics.

She did her work, waiting for him to come down. A lot of minutes passed by, she lost count. Soon enough, she realized that it would be only two more hours left until the other students got back from Hogsmeade. She had a strong feeling that he wouldn't be coming down.

Sighing, and swearing inside her head, she got up and walked up the staircase, fuming. She knew he was right, and she hated it. But she had to do it, anyway. Or not they would fail their assignment. And that would be a huge disappointment for both their parents, as well as Professor Morgenstern.

"Alright- you win! You bloody win! Are you happy now?" she hissed as she pushed open the door of his dormitory, storming in. He was lying down on his bed, reading a book. He smirked at her. "Of course I win, Weasley. I always win."

Scorpius got off the bed and took out his cauldron. He set the cauldron on the floor, and took out the ingredients from it, one by one. Rose sat down, cross-legged on the floor, opposite of him, leaning against the head of his bed. "So, where are we supposed to start?" he asked.

"Look- open your potions text book and read the damn instructions, you arse," she sighed. Scorpius shook his head, sighing. "Listen- Weasley- I'm not being mean to you or anything right now- so why can't you just stop it- for once?"

"Can we just- for once- have a normal- er- relationship- without all this pointless bickering? We need to get some work done, here," he sighed. She looked at him, and her face softened. She sighed. "Alright- yeah-fine- okay."

He took out his textbook and turned to the right page before handing it to her. "Here- read the instructions and we'll get started on it." She took it from him and nodded silently. He waited as she was reading.

"Anyway, Weasley- I was wondering… How about, while working on this potions assignment…" he stopped halfway, smirking. She looked up at him with a straight face. _Oh no, here we go again_, she thought. She was already expecting this.

"Are you up for another round of truth or dare?"

* * *

*SO YAY I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO INSERT THOSE LINE THINGS HAHA. Well, okay, anyway, I'll probably be uploading the next chapter soon- by tomorrow probably. Let's just hope that I won't get caught up with other things. Anyway, I just got my sims today (finally!) and guess whaaaaaattt? I created the Malfoys, Potters and Weasleys in that game and I made Scorpius as a vampire. Scorpius malfoy- a fucking vampire- doesn't that sound brilliant? Hngggggg imagine him sucking on her neck omfg.

Now I feel like writing an au with scorpius as a vampire! well, someone should really do it! I never realised that this was such a great need until today!


End file.
